House of Genies
by actingsingingslashwritingdiva
Summary: Jennifer and Jerome have been friends forever, but do they want to be something more? Will obstacles get in their way? Of course!  Has actual HOA episodes in some chapters  Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A**/**N: Yes I own House of Anubis! Well my dad does! In fact, this whole story is going to be a brand new episode in season 2! And my dad is putting my best friend and I on as main characters this second season and Jerome will finally get a girlfriend, me! Wait! What was that? Oh, you caught me! I don't own House of Anubis and neither does my dad. Hehehehehe... But before we start the story, let's learn a bit about the characters I made up!

Jennifer Williamson 

Full Name: Jennifer Rachel Williamson

Hair: Blonde Brown Eyes: Brown

Age: 16

Birth Parents: Joanne and Ronald Williamson (Ronald died of cancer)

Siblings: Patricia and Michelle Williamson

Favorite Band: Paramore

Favorite Color: Purple

Born: August 18th, 1994

Birth Place: Britain

House: Anubis

Roommate: Gabi Martin

Crush: Jerome Clarke. Everyone knows except Jerome who is completely oblivious.

Gabi Martin

Full Name: Gabrielle Emma Martin (call her Gabrielle, and if you are not family, you will die.)

Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Blue

Age: 16

Birth Parents: Scott and Leah Martin (died in a car accident)

Siblings: Nina and Joshua Martin

Favorite Band: Paramore

Favorite Color: Blue

Born: May 18th, 1994

Birth Place: Maine

House: Anubis

Roommate: Jennifer Williamson

Crush: Used to have one on Fabian Rutter, but when he saw Nina, she even knew they were soulmates.

Now on with the story! By the way Nina and Fabian haven't kissed yet, but I promise they will soon!

~The Magical Genie~ 

3rd Person POV

It all started one night in the House of Anubis. Jerome was sleeping when all of the sudden in his ear he heard, "Psst! Jerome! Wake up!" Jerome woke up to see his best friend and roommate, Alfie Lewis, in front of him. He looked at the time, "Alfie, what could you possibly want at two in the morning?" Alfie rolled his eyes as if he didn't even care what time it was. " Listen, we are going to go downstairs to the girl's bathroom-" He was cut off by Jerome. " Whoa, what? Alfie, sometimes I find myself wondering if you are-" " Don't even finish that sentence. I mean we're going to play a prank on the girls!" Jerome's eyes widened at this. He had wanted to get the girls back ever since Jennifer had put a bucket of honey and feathers on the top of his door so when he and Alfie came in, it would fall on them. Worst of all, the girls recorded it and put it on all of their facebook's! But then again, that was what made Jerome like Jennifer, not to mention she was beautiful, smart, and her hair always smelled like coconut and orchid's. And let's not forget about her accent. Jerome usually didn't pay attention to accents, but Jen's beautiful British accent had always made him smile. No matter what mood he was in, Jen could always cheer him up. But he decided to go with the prank anyway. " So, what is this prank of yours?" Jerome asked, suddenly interested. "You'll find out in good time my friend, in good time." Alfie said. Jerome and Alfie chuckled with glee. This was going to be one interesting night.

Later That Night 

Alfie and Jerome walked into the girl's bathroom. Alfie had two tubes of food coloring in his hands. " Alfie, you are a pure genius!" Jerome exclaimed. Alfie poured the tubes of food coloring into the toilet until it looked the color of orange. The two boys walked out silently hoping not to get caught by Victor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Even Later That Night

Jennifer got out of bed to use the bathroom. Hey, when a girls got to go, she's go to go, even if it is four in the morning. She opened the toilet seat and saw a bright orange glow. She knew exactly who to blame. She walked down the hall of the boy's dormrooms until she reached Alfie and Jerome's. She slammed the door open and screamed, "Alfie! Jerome! What is wrong with you two?" Alfie buried his head in his pillow, trying to stifle the laughter. While Jerome gave Jennifer the most innocent face he could pull off and said, " What's wrong Jen? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jennifer gave Jerome an, _**I will kill you**_, glare until Jerome and Alfie finally stopped laughing. " Follow me, NOW." Jennifer said, pure anger in her voice. Alfie and Jerome followed Jennifer upstairs until they reached the girl's bathroom. " What are we ever doing here?" Jerome asked as innocently as he possibly could, but his tricks didn't work on Jennifer, she knew him too well to be fooled by him. She told them that they better clean up all the orange stuff of in the morning, she would go to Trudy and tell her that it was them who put the red sock in Mick's white laundry, even thought everyone knew it was Mara, except for Trudy. Just as they were about to clean it up, it started bubbling. " Umm, Alfie I thought this was just food coloring." Jerome said freaked out, eyes growing wide. "It is." Alfie replied in awe. Jennifer was so freaked out, that without thinking, she buried her head in Jerome's chest and Jerome wrapped his arms around her with a feeling of accomplishment. There was a blue swirling light coming out of the toilet until a blue man appeared. " I am the genie of the toilet!" He bellowed. Alfie started cracking up so Jennifer had to break out of Jerome's grasp, no matter how much she liked it, to elbow Alfie in the stomach. Jerome put his arms back around Jennifer protectively and said, " I do not care who you are, or what you want, but whatever you do, do not hurt my dear friend, Jennifer." Jerome gave Jennifer a flirtatious look and Jennifer played along, gave on back, and then mouthed the words, _**help me**_, at Alfie. There was a noise from across the hall. Gabi was walking towards the bathroom where they were all standing. "What is with all the commotion?" She asked in her half asleep toned voice. For a second she was in shock. She rubbed her eyes. " Oh. My. God. It's the magical genie of the toilet! Can I have your autograph? I love you!" Jennifer, Jerome, and Alfie stared at Gabi in disbelief. " You know this guy?" Jerome asked. " Yeah of course I know him! He's my second cousin!" Gabi answered. Next Patricia came down. "What is going on over here- oh my god! I must be hallucinating! It's the magical genie of the toilet!" Patricia exclaimed. "Really Patricia? How come I've never heard of him? I mean, we are sisters!" Jen said wanting to know how everyone just randomly knew this guy. " How do you not know who he is?" Patricia asked. Right when Jen was about to open her mouth to say something back, Nina, Amber, and Mara. "Nina look! It's our second cousin!" Nina, Amber, and Mara opened their eyes. "Oh my god! It's Marvin! How are you doing cuz?" Nina asked. Marvin sighed, " I told you not to call me Marvin, Nina!" " Ok sorry, _**Greatest and most powerful second cousin in the world**_." Nina recited. Amber couldn't say anything. Mara opened her mouth to speak, " Oh my gosh its actually you! I've read about you in all of my history books! You are just so interesting!" Mara said. Jennifer got a weird look on her face, " What history books do you read?" Then Fabian and Mick came upstairs. Gabi exclaimed, "Fabian! Mick! Open up your eyes and see who it is!" Fabian and Mick opened their eyes and could not believe who they saw. Fabian dropped to one knee and said, " Oh magical genie of the toilet, thank you for blessing us with clean water when we have to go!" Then he started bowing at will and saying, " We are not worthy." over and over again. Soon everyone joined Fabian except for Jennifer, Jerome, and Alfie. They just looked weirded out. " Gabrielle and Nina Martin, being my second cousins and heirs to the throne," The toilet genie was interrupted by Jennifer, "Umm... Don't you mean toilet?" The toilet genie scoffed, "Oh, same thing! As I was saying, Gabrielle and Nina Martin, being my second cousins and heir to the throne-or toilet!-You do not have to bow in my honor!" Nina and Gabi looked relieved. They walked up to where Marvin was standing. "Why are you people not bowing down? I am very special! I can grant you a thousand wishes!" Jennifer, Jerome, and Alfie stared at him weirdly. "Isn't it only supposed to be three wishes?" Alfie asked. "I told you, I'm special!" The genie said a little offended. "Yeah, real special." Jennifer muttered sarcastically under her breath. Jerome squeezed her tighter as if saying, "Shut up!". "Fine. You refuse to bow down to me? You are now my enemies!" Marvin said. Alfie then got a scared look on his face. "Sorry guys, I don't like being enemies with someone!" He went down on one knee and started chanting with everyone else. "Traitor!" Jennifer and Jerome said at the same time. Then, Jerome said something that shocked Jennifer. "I'm sorry Jen, he's my best mate." He got down on one knee and began to chant leaving Jennifer speechless. Then Jerome got up and asked Marvin if he could go back to Jen. Marvin's reply: no. Jerome mouthed the words "I'm sorry" at Jennifer. Then Gabi spoke up. "Come on Jen! I don't want you to be my enemy!" Jennifer sighed. "Fine." She said. "Woohoo! Go magical genie of the toilet slash Marvin! Goodnight people, I now need to go get my beauty sleep! Jennifer has left the building!" And then she was gone and in her bed.

**I know its not my best but I tried! So remember to rate and review for more chapters! I need inspiration people! XOXOXO Jen and Gabi**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Hey guys! So I fixed the section of this story. Basically my friend wanted to do the section while I wasn't there and she didn't realize that there was a House of Anubis section, so it was in the Egyptian Mythology section for about a week or two. The only reason I didn't change it is because I forgot my password. Hehe. But, it's here now so we're hoping to get more reviews! Okay, enough with my babbling. Enjoy the second chapter of House of Genies!

Chapter Two: The Next Day  
>Jennifer's POV<br>When I was thinking about the previous nights events, I heard a knock on the door. And standing there, was Jerome. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked. "No." Jerome replied. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked. "No its fine."

There are times like these when I'm glad I don't have a roommate anymore. Well that is ever since Trinity decided to come. Trinity is Gabi's old friend from her school in New York. She wanted to stay with Gabi and I didn't mind being alone.

I asked Jerome what was wrong. "Well, last night, when you left, everyone else started leaving but the genie told me to stay. He said that he was angry at me for almost going back to you. And then he said that he's going to get all his brothers and sisters and genies of other appliances to come after me when I'm not suspecting it. I couldn't sleep all night." I gasped. "Oh I feel so bad for you."

I rested my head on Jerome's shoulder for awhile, while he put his arms around me. Not because I liked it, it was just to comfort him! I mean he was a mess! It was actually quite comforting. I wonder if he feels the same way. About the whole thing being comforting, I mean! Ok, maybe I liked it a bit. Or maybe a little bit more than a bit. Ok fine, I, Jennifer Williamson like Jerome Clarke. But who wouldn't? Well except for Nina because her and Fabian have that whole I love you but I won't tell you thing going on. You have to see it to believe it.

But anyway, since we had school I had to get ready and so did Jerome. After I got dressed I realized it was super early so Trudy hadn't even started making breakfast yet. "Oh Jennifer, dearie, what are you doing down here so early?" She asked me. "I don't know, I woke up, got dressed, and here I am! Do you need help with anything?" I asked her. "Actually nothing. I think I've got it all covered. But thanks for offering sweetie." "No problem." I said. I was about to sit down when I realized I didn't have my special necklace on.

It's a very big part of me because my dad gave it to me before he died. This is the only thing I have left of him. Then a year later my mom started dating someone, its like she didn't even care about him anymore! I ran upstairs to put it on.

When I got back downstairs, I noticed a blond haired head face down on the table. Jerome. I went over to him. "Jerome? Hello? Are you okay? Earth to Jerome!" he wouldn't budge. But then, he lifted his head up with a small smirk on his face. "Wait for it." he said. Wait for what? My question was suddenly answered by Victor marching down the steps. His face looked angry. "Trudy, have you seen the cookies my grandmother made for me?" Victor asked. Trudy thought for a second then answered,"Goodness! Weren't they here just a second ago?" Trudy looked around but saw nothing. "I intend to interview everyone on this house until I found out who stole my cookies!" We waited until Victor marched back upstairs and Trudy followed him to start laughing our heads off. "You did it?" I guessed. "You would be right." He was about to say something, something important that I would not know until later when Victor cut him off by calling upstairs for his "cookie interview". As he was walking downstairs, a chocolate chip cookie fell out of his pocket. I stifled a giggle. I looked at it. 'only Jerome' I thought.

Jerome ended up getting caught and then everyone else came down. Apparently, Nina and Fabian had heard about the thing that happened earlier. (don't act like you don't know!) Nina and Fabian asked me if I liked Jerome and right when I was about to make sure that they wouldnt tell a soul that I liked him, guess who came down? If you guessed Jerome you are absotively posilutely right!

I couldn't tell them that I liked him because I was so nervous in front of him and he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me! I feel so stupid for thinking that he did. "Swear not to tell a soul that what?" Jerome asked. He leaned into our little group of conversation. "That uhhh..." I couldn't think of an answer, so I did the one thing that came naturally when i got into these situations. I got up and ran outside.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean aren't I? Anyway, we hope you peoples enjoyed it and remember, every time that you review you get one more seaweed pie and you help feed the**

**hungry! Jen 3  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3: So Close, Yet So Far Away

Hola peoples! Ok so I wanted to thank the people that commented on my story so far. These people are: .87, Shannon, and 2theleftx2! Thanks to their support the story is getting better by the minute! Ok so since I have to do the disclaimer thingy, here it is.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did, I would be on it and Fabian and Nina would've admitted their feelings for each other a long time ago! So now that that's over with, on with the story!<p>

Chapter Three: So Close, Yet So Far Away  
>Jerome's POV<br>I watched as Jen ran out of the house and outside. Had I done something wrong? I ran outside to catch up with her.  
>I saw her sitting in the garden. I couldn't help but picture what she would look like with one of the flowers in her hair.<br>I shook myself out of my thoughts as I walked over to her. " Hey Jen... Is there something that's bothering you? Because if there is I need to know."  
>Jen looked at me weirdly. "No, I just wanted to get some fresh air. I actually think maybe I should go back inside now."<br>I interrupted her. I had a plan. "No wait, don't go yet." I said in a flirtacious tone. "I have to tell you something, you can't go until you.." I suddenly forgot my plan. Just seeing her staring at me directly in the eyes.  
>She looked confused. "Until I what?" She asked.<br>What to say? What to say? Wait, we have drama homework from last night to rehearse a scene that we would perform in class! You might ask how this fits in to it. Just wait and see!  
>"Until you, help me with this scene for drama that we need to reherse. Remember, the one that Mr. Winkler is picking two people to perform?"<br>She nodded her head. "Yeah, sure Jerome, why not? I was going to ask you anyway. I need a little help with this scene."  
>We stood up and started the scene. It started with my character James, saying something that I sort of had to make up because I couldn't remember the whole thing. "Oh my dear, sweet, fair maiden. Please let me be yours forever, until I die and lye in my grave." I recited.<br>Now it was Jen's character's line. Her name was Lily. (Extra awesomeness to you if you know what those two characters names are from!) "But James we shan't. My father, he does not want thou to love me."  
>And now the only part I actually remembered. "Forget about him Lily, this is much more important." I lifted her chin up and moved in to kiss her. This was it. We were so close and-<br>"Jennifer! Jerome! You really should come in to eat breakfast! Before Alfie eats all the hash browns!"  
>Trudy.<br>I groaned as I moved away from Jen. I could've sworn I heard a similar groan from Jen but I must've been imagining things.  
>"Okay Trudy we'll be there in a second!" Jen said. As she was walking she stopped and said to me, "Thank you for helping me Jerome. You did a really great job. I actually thought you might've wanted to kiss me." She chuckled nervously and leaned in. She kissed me on the cheek and ran inside leaving me alone with my thoughts.<br>Most of them were something like, 'She likes you Jerome and she just proved it. Now go in there, follow her, and finish what she started.' My thoughts really confused me sometimes.  
>I sighed and walked inside.<p>

Jen's POV  
>After I ran outside Jerome came and asked me to rehearse the scene for drama. I didn't have a problem with it and I was going to ask him to help me so I said sure.<br>His character, James had the first line. "Oh my dear, sweet, fair maiden. Please let me be yours forever, until I die and lye in my grave." He recited perfectly.  
>Then my character, Lily, had a line. "But James we shan't. My father, he does not want thou to love me."<br>After I said that line, I gulped nervously. For I had just realized, James and Lily kissed in this scene.  
>I was interrupted from my thoughts when Jerome said his next line. "Forget about him Lily, this is much more important."<br>And here it comes. He lifted up my chin and we started to inch closer. _Come on Jen you can do this girl! _I said to myself. We were so close and our lips are just about to touch-  
>"Jennifer! Jerome! You really should come in to eat breakfast! Before Alfie eats all the hash browns!" Trudy.<br>I groaned as Jerome took his hand away from my chin. I could've sworn I heard a groan similar to mine coming from Jerome, but I was probably imagining it. I sighed.  
>"Ok Trudy we'll be there in a second!" I said. I grabbed my school jacket that I brought outside.<br>I was about to walk through the door when I realized I should thank Jerome. "Thanks for helping me Jerome. You did a really great job. I actually thought you might've wanted to kiss me." I chuckled a little nervously and kissed him on the cheek before running inside.

That Night Before Bed  
>I figured I would write something in my journal because today was a pretty good day.<p>

Dear Journal,  
>I kissed Jerome today, not full out snogging, but on the cheek to thank him for helping me with a drama scene. We were about to kiss, but then someone, and I'm not naming names (cough cough Trudy! Cough cough!), interrupted us for breakfast. Even though everyone did a great job rehersing the scene, Jerome and I didn't get picked. The people who got picked were, Nina and Fabian! And they actually kissed! Everyone cheered because everyone knows that they like each other! Onto another thing though, I think Jerome might possibly like me after today's experience, but I'm probably wrong. I guess I'm sort of glad we didn't get picked for the scene, because that might of been really akward. Grr... I would love to write more but there's Victor's speech. Okay, goodnight.<br>-Jen

Hope you people liked it! Okay, now remember to comment on my stories! I vant ze feedback! And make sure to check out .87 and 2theleftx2's stories! They're really good and I think they have good plots and storylines! So ya'll better check them out! And please comment on the story. If you don't I have ways of finding out where you people live. MWA HA HA HA! Jk lol! A new chapter will be up tomorrow, if I can get on the computer that is! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Failed Valentine's Day Plan

I feel soooooo bad! I haven't updated in like, forever! I feel like I owe you guys one, so I will be uploading not only one, BUT TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! YAY! So I want to thank the people who commented on the story, and those people are:

**2theleftx2**

**izzi08**

**Evanescence**

**sibuna reader**

And that is it! So I hope to get more reviewers for these chapters because it is definitely getting spicier in this story. And the sparks? Well in the words of Jerry Russo, "The sparks, they are a-flying!" yeah, sorry for that extremely random quote, but I felt like it fit the moment! Ok, so here is the long awaited chapter 4 of House of Genies!

**Jerome's POV **

Today is Valentine's Day and I have a plan to win over Jen. But I shouldn't have to try to win her over. I mean who wouldn't like all this! Well except for Nina because her and Fabian have that whole I love you but I won't tell you thing going on. You have to see it to believe it. But here is my plan:

Step 1: Get Jen to help me with something, that way she spends the entire day with me.

Step 2: While she's helping me with something, I'll lean into kiss her.

Step 3: She will be mine!

Backup Plan: Try to make friends with the genie and see if he'll help me with Jen by granting me wishes.

That is my guarenteed going to work plan for making Jen fall in love with me! Even though I have no idea how to do it, or if Jen even likes me, oh god, I'm panicing! Help!

**Jen's POV **

Eeeep! Jerome wants me to help him with something, which will probably take the entire day! Which means, I'm going to spend the whole day with my crush, on the most romantic day of the year! Eeeep! I can't stop saying Eeeep!

**Later That Day **

I was walking passed Jerome and Alfie's room, when I heard my name being mentioned. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to listen.

**Jerome's POV **

I listened to Alfie go on about how I like Jen so much when he said,"You wanna know what, I know somewhere we can go to over spring break in a couple of days! I Love Jen Land, Population: Jerome!" I was shocked by what he said. "Ok Alfie, I have to admit, I do love Jen, I've loved her since she first got here!" I then heard a thump outside.

**Jennifer's POV **

I was shocked by what I heard next..,"Ok Alfie, I have to admit, I do love Jen, I've loved her since she first got here!" Shocked from what I heard, I fainted. Before I passed out completely, I saw Jerome's shocked face.

**Jerome's POV **

I opened the door, only to see none other than Jen lying on the ground, passed out. I carried her into my room, bridal style, and told Alfie to get a wet cloth to cool down her face. I pushed some hair out of her face and hugged her closely. I will NEVER let her go. I kissed her forhead lightly as she fluttered her eyes open.

**Jennifer's POV **

I woke up feeling lightheaded and i felt someone's arms around me, and whoever it was, I was sitting on their lap. I looked up to see Jerome smiling down at me. I smiled back. What had happened and why was I in Jerome's room?

Hoped you people liked it! So this is your 1 out of 2 chapters for the day to give you more Jenome or Jernifer awesomeness! I will be bidding my final ado for the day at the end of the fifth chapter! By the way, did anyone here supposedly the world is gonna end on Saturday at six p.m.? My friend told me that today in class and I fell off my seat on my butt laughing hysterically! It's like your sitting curled up on your bed at 5:59 and you're waiting and waiting and then it turns six and you scream. You wait there for a minute, and when it turns 6:01 you sigh and say, "Yay! I guess the world's not gonna end after all!" and you start skipping around your room singing Till the world ends by Britney Spears and then at 6:02 guess what? There's a big explosion and the world ends. Lol. That was basically what all my conversations with friends revolved around today in school!

Peace out suckers! Caw!- Chad Dylan Cooper (A.K.A. The greatest actor of our generation!)


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

Hey again peoples! So I forgot to mention this in the last chapter! I've been listening to Het Huis Anubis like, the whole day and now I have all the lyrics to their songs in my head! Grrr, I'm restraining myself to only write this much so I don't ramble on. So like any good author, I am going to tell you enjoy the story, review, blah blah blah blah blah!

**Jen's POV **

I raised my head up and opened my mouth to speak, but I started feeling lightheaded.

"No," Jerome said, "Don't speak. Just rest." I did as he told. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Why am I in your room?" I asked.

He sighed, "A pack of wild boars came and knocked you out in the hallway and then, Clark Kent came and told me to take care of you- what do you think happened?"

I have to admit what I asked was a little dumb, I mean I do remember passing out in front of Alfie and Jerome's room. I still had a question though.

"But why am I in your arms and why were you hugging me to your chest a few moments ago?"

His face suddenly had a weird expression like he was saying 'Oh crap, what do I do now?'

He started to stammer. Wait, since when does Jerome stammer? He's not really the stammering type.

"W-we-well, umm, I-I-I uh saw you in the hallway and I was doing a sort of a uh...medical procedure! Yeah, that's what I was doing, a medical procedure."

Really Jerome. Medical procedure. Really? "Hmm. Yeah, medical procedure. Let's go with that one." I said sarcasticly.

"Hey!" Jerome said smugly, "I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and that's why I heard 'Ok Alfie, I have to admit, I do love Jen. I've loved her ever since she got here!' and that's also why I felt someone kiss my forhead!"

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous.

"Let's just say I know things." I said detective like.

"Well then you should know that I didn't mean it. I said it so Alfie would stop bugging me about it. And the kiss, well Alfie was still in the room."

Wait, what? So it was all fake. I guess I'm sort of glad he doesn't like me back. He's just another thing that I can never have. But it feels good knowing that you can't have everything you want like a spoiled rich girl. It keeps us humanly. Sure I was upset, but I couldn't let him know that.

Instead of expressing my feelings, I let out a small and barely audible, "Oh."

I stood up, not being able to stare into his piercing blue eyes, I stared straight down to the floor. "I think I should go now I'm not feeling lightheaded anymore."

I waited for an answer, anything, before I walked out the door.

All I heard was a low, in a barely audible voice like mine, "Oh okay, glad you're feeling better."

I walked out the door and ran upstairs to my bedroom before the tears started flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall reaching the end of the cliff.

**Jerome's POV**

That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to say to Jen. That I wasn't completely and utterly in love with her. Everything that I said to Alfie, was true. I can't tell her though because she doesn't like me, even if she did look sort of upset when she left. I will find away to get her to like me if its the last thing I do! New plan, here I come! This might take a while...

So I am going to say farewell to all you people now! Remember to review and cower on your bed when it's 6 PM on Saturday. I love all of you *sob* and you have been soooo supportive of me this whole time! You are all awesomeful and I want you to know that. So remember to say goodbye, and tell your parents and friends that you love them! Even if you see a random stranger on the street, give him a hug and tell him you'll miss him. Heck, while you're at it, why not give a hobo a dollar? At lease he'll be able to buy something nice for himself. Lol, just kidding. The people who say the world is gonna end on Saturday on insanelymegasuper stupid people! If someone tells you that, refuse to believe it! Oh great, stupid Education Connection commercial that always gets stuck in my head! No Jen! Think of Friday! And Rebecca Black! Ok, I'm gonna go now. I'll end with a quote from the ever inspiring Jenna Rose! (NOT.)

"Abc, 123, that girl wore her jeans like me. I bet she's mad, cause I look fab, ha ha ha ha jack my swag!" - Jenna Rose

P.S. Good to know that Jenna Rose knows her letters and numbers! Shall we all give her a hand? *Random Audience Claps!*


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey people! I am rewriting the sixth chapter because I'm going to let you guys, MAKE YOUR OWN OC'S! So the date that I'm going to end it on is on May 27th. So please get your OC's in as soon as possible. But just a warning: the OC that I pick is only going to be in ONE chapter. ONE. I cannot stress that enough! Ok so you are going to write most things that are usually on an application. Like appearance, personality, crush, stuff like that. For the crush, you can pick someone in Anubis House, either Fabian or Jerome would definitely bring some drama, or you can make your own! If you make your own, it can be your boyfriend! So I'm going to give you the application.

**OC Application:  
><strong>Full Name:

Appearance:  
><span>  
><span>Personality:<span>

Birth Date:  
><span>  
><span>Favorite Color:<br>  
><span>Favorite Music:<br>  
><span>Friends at Anubis House:<br>  
><span>Enemies:<br>  
><span>Style:<br>  
><span>Any other details you would like to include:<br>  
><span><strong>CrushBoyfriend Application:  
><strong>Name:  
><span>  
><span>Appearance:<br>  
><span>Best FeatureQuality:  
><span>  
><span>Personality:<br>  
>And that is it! So remember, the contest ends on May 31st, so get your OC's in soon! Ok, have fun creating your OC's, BYE! One quick thing, a shout out to one of my BFFLAD'S Breanna! She's like my sister! Happy birthday even though I told you this like a thousand times today in school and because I'm seeing you later, probably a thousand times more. It was really awesome! My friends and I got her a cookie cake and balloons and we all made her cards! She is now older than me in like age 'cause she is now 12 and I'm ll. Boo! But still, she's insanely awesome! Ok, now I'm really gonna go! Byeeee! Have fun making your OC's!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: The New Girl

Congratulations to izzi08 who won my OC contest! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Right when I was about to publish it, my computer suddenly said it had a virus. And it's been like that for almost 3 months. But now, I am back so let's get this story on a roll! So I hope you guys like it! Thanks!

**Izzi's POV**  
>I walked out of the cab and stood in front of the boarding house. Okay, I know this is only for a week, but, I'm hoping I can make a good impression. It's not like I was going to set a can of paint on one of the main rooms in the house so when people walked through it they would get hit with paint.<p>

Ooh, now that I think about that, that's a really good idea.

No, I'm not gonna think about pulling pranks because this is my school for a week and there's probably no one here who does pranks like me.

It's probably going to be some prissy boarding school. It's all because of the "Foreign Exchange Student Program" that I somehow got signed up for. Definetely without my consent, apparently, or else I wouldn't be standing here.

I miss my friends and family in my hometown, Madrid. It's a long way from here.

Sorry for not formally introducing myself. My name is Isabella De La Rosa. My home is Spain, but I do know a lot of english.

I do talk in Spanish when I get angry sometimes though. My friends call me Izzi.

I'm short but as me and my friends say, "¡No hay nada malo en ser divertido tamoño!" or in english, "There's nothing wrong with being fun sized!"

I've been complimented on my hair before. It's chocolate brown, about shoulder length, and I dyed a piece of my hair turquoise.

Do I like to take risks? You bet I do!

I decided that I would wear my purple tube top that I bought in Spain and my Hollister brand short shorts.

I took a deep breath and put on a confident smile.

I suddenly got knocked down.

**Lucas's POV  
><strong>Liam, my old friend was throwing me the football when I suddenly bumped into someone.

I heard someone clear there throat and then say, "Perdón! ¿Puedos por favor, baje de mi? Al igual que ahora?" (Excuse me! Can you please get off of me? Like, now?) What did she just say?

I got up, and then helped her.

As she dusted herself off from the dirt, I couldn't help from noticing how beautiful she was!

I looked into her eyes, light brown, with little gold specks. It was like, love at first sight.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. I extended a hand. "I'm Lucas Clarke, but you can call me Lucas."

She reached out to grab my hand. "I'm Isabella De La Rosa, but you can call me Izzi. Spelled I-z-z-i. No y. I'm a foreign exchange student, I'm only staying for a week." She said with a smile.

Wow, she was beautiful. I cleared my throat.

"So Izzi what house are you in?" I asked.

She rummaged through her bag until she pulled our a crumpled sheet. She uncrumpled it and began to read it.

"It says here that I'm in the House of Anubis." She said. My jaw nearly dropped open.

"Hey, I know someone who lives in Anubis House."

"Who?"

"My brother, Jerome. I can bring you there right now, I think I just saw him walk in to the house. Although it could be Mick... I'm also staying here for a week. Catching up on old friends, my brother, things like that."

"That would be great, thanks!"

As we walked, I really hoped that Jerome wasn't going to make any witty comments when he saw me with Izzi. He's known for doing that.

As we were walking I told her things about the school, I couldn't help feeling like a tour guide. I stopped as I saw the familiar house.

"Izzi, welcome to the House of Anubis." I said. She slowly turned around to face the house.

"Woah." She said.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now, let you move all your stuff in. I have to go find my brother to tell him something. See you at supper?" I asked her.

"Definetely."

She said with a smile. I walked away with a huge smile on my face. I was determined to make her mine.

And Jerome was going to help me.

**Izzi's** POV

First off, woah. Secondly, who was that cute boy? Are they all like that here?

I knocked on the door to Anubis House and the door opened by itself. Weird. I walked in slowly.

"AHHHHHH!" I nearly jumped. Who the heck just screamed? My question was answered when a zombie jumped in front of me.

"Oh my god! You're a zombie! So tell me, what does it feel like to be dead, but still living?"

The zombie took of it's mask. Wait, a mask? Dang it! I thought I was actually going to meet a real zombie.

"God Nina, you were supposed to be- who are you?"

Hmm, a prankster, I could become friends with him! Thank you god! Someone who actually likes pranks!

"I could ask the same question." He rubbed his chin like he was in deep thought.

"Hmm, clever, very. Name's Jerome Clarke. And you would be..." He held out his hand to shake mine.

"Isabella De La Rosa. But most of my friends call me Izzi. No y at the end. It's an i instead. I'm the foreign exchange student. Wait, Clarke? Are you related to Lucas?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've met him?"

I nodded my head and smiled sort of shyly as we shook hands and moved to sit down on the couch.

"So Izzi, do you like pranks by any chance?"

I smiled hugely.

"Are you kidding? I love them! One time I even- OWWW!"

My sentence was interrupted when I got hit in the head with a football. I turned around to see a tall blonde guy standing there sheepishly.

"Oops? I'm really sorry. I'm Mick. And you are?"

Ugh, jocks are sooooo overated. I took his hand without much excitement.

"Izzi. I'm new here. So far I've been scared by a zombie who was actually Jerome, gotten tackled by his brother, and now I've been hit in the head with a football."

He looked like he felt bad for me for a second.

"Oh, then it looks like you and Patricia aren't going to be best friends. She thinks that there's a conspiracy against her."

Great. My first day and I've already made two enemies. I don't even know one of them! And he doesn't even say anything about what's happened to me!

"Gee, thanks. Great to know." I said with fake enthusiasism.

"Hey Clarke, Mr. Winkler said he wanted to see you." Mick the weird jock said.

Jerome cleared his throat.

"Uh, excuse me Campbell but as you can see I'm in the middle of a conversation with Izzi here." He said to Mick, gesturing towards me.

"K, just don't get all mad at me when he finds out that you and Alfie were the ones that-"

"You better not say a word to him! Sorry Izzi, sort of got to go."

I laughed to myself at how Jerome was freaking out.

"Yeah, it's fine, go do what you have to do."

Jerome and Mick both ran out the door. This week is going to be fun!

"You, girl!" I turned my head around to see a creepy old man with a beard on the staircase.

"I have a name you know!" I yelled out.

He gave me a death stare and it sort of creeped me out. Ayo dios mio... Creepy much?

"Uh, sir? High lord of Anubis House? Please don't become a zombie and kill me!"

He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps.

"I'm guessing that you're our foreign exchange student, Isabella. I am Victor. I run Anubis House. Let me make one thing clear here, Ms. De La Rosa, I will not tolerate back talk. Now let's take a look around, shall we? The rules of Anubis House are very simple: curfew is 10:00, the attic, basement, and my office are off-limits. Under no circumstances, are you allowed to be in those rooms. Now this is the dining room where Trudy, our housekeeper, serves meals. Dinner is precisely at 6:00, breakfast is at 7:00, school begins at 8:30."

I turned around to face a painting of two people, a man and woman, looking out with completely blank expressions.

"Who are they?" Victor turned around.

"Ahh, these two people here are Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe, the original inhabitants of Anubis House. Hehe, they died."

I heard a noise that sounded like someone crashing their fingers against a piano in my head. I shuddered.

"Very tragic actually. You see, they first got the house when they had just had their-"

I heard a high pitched excited noise from upstairs.

"Hello dearie! I'm Trudy, your housemother! Victor! You should know that teenagers like her dont want to know about history! It's like Nina all over again.."

She went on and on and I couldn't help but laugh in my mind.

"Izzi, sweetie, let me show you to your room."

"Ok, thanks." I replied.

I walked up a staircase, a very tall one actually, into a long hall. I passed many doors until I reached one that said, 'Jen's Room', with designs and patterns swirling around it. I stopped to look at the detailed work in it.

"Oh! I see you've found your room without me even needing to tell you which one it is!"

My room for a week. With a girl that's almost as creative as me? I'm gonna have so much fun!

I walked in and it was exactly how I expected it to be once I saw the sign. Unique. Creative.

Then there was my side. Light blue, with a mural of waves.

It was so pretty!

"So, I'm gonna let you get all packed, sweetie. Just come down for dinner at six! Who knows? Maybe you'll see your roomate before dinner! A very sweet and lovely girl she is."

I laughed lightly to myself.

"Thank you Trudy."

"No problem sweetie."

Trudy walked out the door leaving me, and the room.

**Patricia's POV**  
>"A new student? I'm telling you it's all part of a conspiracy!" <p>

"Yes, the great conspiracy against Patricia." Fabian replied sarcastically. 

"Please Tricia, you think that everything's part of the "conspiracy"." Jen said. 

We were all walking back from school with each other, well besides Mick, and Jerome had just joined us a minute ago.

Apparently, some new girl had joined us for a foriegn exchange student. Trinity going to Madrid, Izzi coming here. I never was a big fan of Trinity anyway, I don't know why Gabi likes her. 

"Goth Pixie, I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's harmless, really! Even ask Lucas, he was the first one to meet her." Jerome said.

I looked at Lucas, who was most likely daydreaming.

I looked at Jerome and gave him a look that said, 'sure...' sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, just hold on for one second. Luke? Lucas? LUCAS!"

**Lucas' POV**

"Huh?" I said. I was too busy dreaming about Izzi to listen to them. 

"The new girl?" Jen asked.

"Izzi?" 

"Oh! Izzi! Right! Well, she's uhh... she's..." 

I didn't know what to say about her.

Jerome put an arm around Jen casually and said, "Look's like you've finally got yourself a crush!"

I felt myself getting red in the cheeks and possibly other places.

Jerome got down on one knee, holding Jen's hand, and said, "Oh Izzi, I love you so much!"

Jen apparently caught on because then she said, "Oh I love you too Lucas!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure!"

Then Jerome lifted her up bridal style and they made fake kissing noises.

After a couple of seconds, Jerome put her down and they both started laughing hysterically.

"I still don't trust her, even if Lucas does love her." Patricia said.

They just don't understand, she's amazing. I have a reason why I love her. Like Jerome and Jen, and Fabian and Nina. She's just, perfect.

**Izzi's POV**

He's just, perfect. Even though I met him by him tackling me, I still could hardly think when he talked to me. Am I falling in love? After all, I am only staying for a week. What would happen anyway? Nothing. I'll never see him again.

Awwwwwww, depressed Izzi? Don't worry things will get happier, I promise. So thanks again to izzi08 for creating this amazing character. With you're descriptions you've given me so much to work with, so thank you! Ok, I really don't know the next time I'm gonna update this because my computer has a virus so I'm writing this at Gabi's at the moment. Hopefully soon? Goodbye you guys and I'm gonna leave with a weird but funny quote. It's by unknown, but it's on an app called Backgrounds and it's in the girl's section and it's free so if you have an iTouch, iPhone, iPad, GET IT. It's awesome. And no, this is NOT PRODUCT PLACEMENT!  
>"Yes, I do use my hairbrush as a microphone and dance around in my underwear. Thank you very much."<br>XOXO,  
>Jen! And Gabi! <p>


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings and Greetings

I officially haven't updated since last year and I think I really need to now! Anywayyyy, the last time we left the story, I introduced Izzi, who I've pretty much been talking to everyday on BBM and we're like amazing friends now and she has very good advice about things and she's just an amazing person! And now that I know her better, it will be a little easier to write her character now! We were even planning to go to NYC and track down Tasie Dhanraj because apparently she is in NYC now! Ok….. Now that my rant about Izzi is over… I'm gonna get to the story now! Enjoy!

**Jen's POV**

I felt a little bit bad about making fun of the new girl, especially since I don't know who she is, and she's going to be my roommate. I walked back inside the house with Jerome, feeling the strange pang of guilt.

"Jerome?" I asked. He simply turned his head to look at me. "Don't you feel a little bad that we made fun of Izzi like that? I mean we don't even know her." I said quite simply.

"I actually have met her. She seems nice, but she blushed as soon as I mentioned Lucas's name. It's pretty obvious Jen, I wasn't born yesterday." He said knowingly. "But yes, I do feel a little bad… but Lucas is my brother, I have to joke around with him like that from time to time or else he'll think I softened up."

"I guess…." I said as we walked through the doors of Anubis House. "I'll talk to you at dinner?" I asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Definitely. I also need help with homework so please be down soon?" He pleaded, starting to walk to the room that he and Alfie shared.

"You always need help with homework, don't you?" I joked. "Alright, see you soon Jerome!" I called walking up the stairs.

I kept walking up the twisted staircase. I think this was the first time I had ever noticed the pattern. It was some kind of eye, the Eye of Horus, I think it was called. I remember learning about it in History with Mr. Winkler. It was some kind of Egyptian symbol, I believe. To ward off evil spirits or something like that. Now that I thought about it, it kind of looked like Nina's locket… Oh god, Corbierre. That gruesome looking bird was the last thing I wanted to see when I first walked upstairs. It's kind of creepy; I've seen Victor talking to it once or twice, as if the bird was real. I stopped when I finally got to my room. I opened the door to see a dark haired girl sitting on the other bed in my room.

Izzi.

"Hi! You're Izzi, right?" I asked, walking over to her.

"The one and the only! I'm guessing the one and the only person who isn't British too?" Right, she probably hasn't met Nina and Gabi yet!

"Well, there is Nina and Gabi. They're sisters, and American! Gabi is like one of my best friends, besides Jerome and Alfie. I'm kind of friends with Nina but she tends to hang out more with Fabian and Amber. Mick got so upset once that he broke up with Amber. Now that I think about it, they've been on and off for a long time." I started to remember how many times that Mick and Amber have broken up. It was either because of Amber's girlyness, or drama, and her complaining about how Mick would always be too sweaty for her after sports. As much as Amber's like a sister to me, she can get a _little_ out of hand sometimes. Maybe little is a bit too much of an understatement?

"Mick? You mean that sweaty jock that hit me with a football while I was talking to Jerome? I don't like him. He seems full of himself, just a little at the very least. He also said that this girl Patricia would hate me because she apparently doesn't like new people..? I'm honestly very confused. If a girl's never even met me, then how can she hate me?" Izzi asked.

"That's my sister alright…..Patricia and I are sisters, I don't know why Mick said that. It only happened to Nina because she couldn't find Joy and thought Nina had something to do with it. We still don't know what happened to Joy though. Alfie thinks she been abducted by aliens… My answer to that? I think he's gone nuts. But then again, Alfie has always been a little bit…odd. But anyway, Patricia thinks that there's some huge conspiracy thing against her and the whole house has just been a little odd ever since Nina and Gabi have gotten here." Izzi seemed really nice. I don't think Patricia will hate her…But then again, you never know with Patricia.

"So, let's get to know each other! My name is Jennifer Williamson, but I prefer to go by Jen, I absolutely adore the color purple, my favorite bands are One Direction from the X Factor and Paramore, and I've been going here since I was 8. What about you?" I asked. I was always outgoing and wanted to make new friends.

"Well, my name's Isabella De La Rosa, but I prefer to go by Izzi, I love anything with the color purple, my favorite band is The Script, but my favorite artists are Tiny Tempa, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, and Jennifer Lopez. I'm also the foreign exchange student!" She said. I could tell we were going to become good friends.

"Who have you met so far? Like, besides me, Jerome, and Mick?"

"Let's see, I've met that creep of a house-runner-thing , Victor, I've met the nicest housemother in the world, Trudy, and I met Jerome's brother, Lucas." She said as a small grin stretched on her face, and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Do you like Lucas..?" No response. Just smiling and looking down. "You do like him! He really is amazing, and incredibly sweet. But my heart's set on someone else of close relation…" Izzi looked confused. How did she _NOT_ get it. "speaking of close relations, Jerome's asked me to help with some homework… I'll see you at dinner and introduce you to everyone, ok?"

"Definitely! See you later Jen!" She called, and I waved as I walked out of the door with a pair of clothes in hand, planning to change in the bathroom seeing as I felt a bit awkward changing in the same room as someone I had just met.

I changed into a lacy tank top, with a solid one underneath, and my skinny jeans. I may not be dating Jerome, but I at least want to look good when I see him. I fixed my hair and started walking downstairs. I paced down the familiar hallway until reaching Jerome and Alfie's room. I knocked on the door, and it opened for me to find a shirtless Jerome. Well, this was awkward…

"Oh, hey Jen…" Jerome said, looking slightly flustered. He quickly grabbed his shirt and a cardigan and threw them on. "If I had known you were coming sooner I would've changed earlier…"

"So.." I began, trying to get off the awkward subject that had just arisen. "What kind of homework did you need help with?" I asked.

"Math." He replied simply. "It says: The circumference of a circular lake is 16 pi feet. What is the distance from the center of the lake to edge of the lake?"

"Ok, figure it out like this. What's another word for circumference?" "Diameter?" "Right! And the distance from the center of the lake to the edge of the lake is an example of..?" "The radius?" "Yes! And the definition of a radius is..?" "Half the diameter!" "YAY! Now solve that and what's the answer?" "Eight?" "YES! YOU GOT IT!"

It went on like this until supper. It was fun, but I do have to admit that it felt like I was a schoolteacher.

A/N: Just want to say thank you to my math teacher for giving me that word problem, (Go Mrs. Campana! =]) and please review you guys. New chapter up tomorrow, I promise. It's already all written out. PEACE!


	9. Chapter 8: Chanting in the Cellar? Ok

Told you guys I would update today! TADA! I loved writing the beginning this chapter and I unfortunately got really distracted from writing this while I was video chatting with my friend, and she kept singing the big bang theory theme song..(thanks Julia :/) lol jk I love her! Sooooo anyway, hope that you guys like it and here is chapter eight of House of Genies!

"What up, what up? Ode to Amber, yawl." Alfie started rapping to Amber, as me and Jerome sat on the couch, trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

"Amber, if I was a gambler I'd put my money on you, 'cause you care 'bout stuff that matters like making yourself look good." Alfie made a kiss sound while Amber just looked either disgusted or confused.

"And Amber, I always scramble to get to sit with you, and make every jock and skater dude so jealous that they spew, and-"

"Okay, thanks Alfie." Amber interrupted. "That was totally and utterly..." "Yeah?" "Horrible." "Oh."

"Sweet, but seriously, don't quit your day job." Poor Alfie. He looked really disappointed. Just then Nina walked in.

"Victor's on the warpath guys and it's not pretty." She said. Uh-oh. Victor? On a warpath? That's never good. Jerome and I got up and raced for the door.

"Time for a quick exit!" Alfie called as we ran out the door.

"G'night guys!" I called back to them. "Oh, hey Fabian!" I said as he walked into the living room where Nina and Amber were. What were they up to? I cautiously walked to the door, and hid against the wall. I'll put what I heard in a script sort of form.

Fabian: What's going on? I was just at the school and the teachers were acting really weird. And then as soon as I get back, Victor bites my head off and sends me straight to my room. But, I told him I had to give you this first.

Amber: *gasps* You got it!

Nina: Do you think she heard it?

Fabian: Close, but no.

Who heard what exactly? What's going on between all four of them? I mean, Mick broke up with Amber because every time he planned a date, she would have to cancel because of-

"Miss Williamson, what on earth do you think you're doing? Has nobody told you of the early curfew tonight? Go straight to bed. Now!" I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. When Victor was in a mood like this, you definitely did not want to be on his bad side.

"It is now nine o' clock, you have 5 minutes, and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." He bellowed from downstairs. His voice echoed through the halls as I quickly went to my room. I opened the door to see Izzi brushing her hair.

"Hey, Victor's on a rampage so we should probably go to sleep before he puts us on toilet duty." I told her, sitting on my bed and reaching for the covers.

"Good idea!" She said and went under her covers. "Night Jen." She said and turned her lamp off.

"Good night Izzi." I turned my lamp off, when all of the sudden I heard a noise coming from my phone. It had the symbol that represented having a new text message. Cringing from the bright light, I opened my text messages to see the Jerome's name bolded. Jerome's text read: Y were u spying on nina, fabian, and amber? Don't act like I didn't hear victor scream at u. meet me in the laundry room in 5 minutes. –jerome xx.

Great, Victor was on the war path and now I had to sneak past him while he was in his office and try not to get caught. Why did he always have to do this to me? I quickly typed back, 'ok', and put on my slippers and sweatshirt. How did Izzi already fall asleep? I sometimes just don't understand that girl. I quietly slipped out the door and saw Victor talking to Corbierre. Creepy much?

I closed the door to go into the main hallway. Unfortunately, it made too big of a sound and Victor decided to get his flashlight and investigate. I hid against a wall, and I thanked God that he didn't see me or else I would probably get some kind of weird and unusual punishment. That's how Victor Roddenmaar ran Anubis House

I had to get down on my hands and knees and crawl to the stairs so Victor wouldn't hear or see me. Jerome better realize what he's making me do here! I tiptoed down the stairs until I got to the bottom. Looking around to make sure I wasn't being watched, or followed for that matter, I quickly pivoted on my heel and ran silently to the laundry room. I opened the door to see Jerome sitting on the washing machine.

"You should know that I almost got caught by Victor just to meet you down here. So what's up?" I asked, casually running my hand through my hair.

"What were they all talking about? I just want to know what happened because they've all been pretty secretive lately." He asked simply.

"Well to be honest, I simply have no clue. Fabian gave something back to Amber and Nina, and Nina asked if 'she' heard it, which I don't really know who they meant by she, but I'm guessing Mrs. Andrews because she's the one who confiscated that music player from Fabian! That's what Fabian returned to Amber and Nina! The music player!" I said, finally figuring it out.

"By Joe, I think she's got it." Jerome said sarcastically. "Ok, so what we need to find out now is what's so important about that music player, and why they didn't want Mrs. Andrews to hear it."

"So, what do we do?" I asked, sitting next to him on the washing machine.

"I don't know. We'll think about this tomorrow during free period. Ok?"

"Sure. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, getting so tired that my head sulked down on Jerome's shoulder.

"Okay, but don't expect me to carry you upstairs, Princess Williamson." I stuck my tongue out at him and started walking out the door. "Goodnight Jen." He said, still sitting on the washing machine.

"Goodnight." I said, still just staring at him. Then, the floor, and outside. I heard a strange noise, almost like people talking, chanting, and it was coming from the cellar. "Do you hear that?" I asked, walking outside. "Hear what?" Jerome asked and followed me. "That noise…it sounds like its coming from the cellar…almost like people chanting." We pressed our ears up against the cellar door, and I heard a chant that I could faintly make out. It sounded like they kept repeating 'Oh dee en en en na', whatever that meant. As I pressed my ear closer, I heard a huge moaning sound. And I'm not gonna lie, it made me jump. "I'm gonna go to bed now.." Jerome said. I could tell he was scared. "Good idea!" I said and ran back upstairs.

I slipped into the hallway quickly without Victor knowing. Thank god. No way would I be able to hide this time. That man's got eyes like a hawk. I tiptoed down the hallway until I finally got to me and Izzi's room. I quietly opened the door and closed it. When I turned back, Izzi was staring at me with a flashlight in her hand.

"And where exactly did you go sneaking off too?" She asked, interrogating me intimidatingly. I laid back down on my bed casually.

"Nowhere, Jerome asked me if I could talk to him in the laundry room about something I heard and he just wanted to know what it was." I said nonchalantly.

"But you didn't have to go….especially since you were afraid about getting caught by Mr. Grumpypants over there…..Unless…Ohhhhhhhh, I get it." She said smiling. "Night!" She turned out her light and went under the covers. As in her whole body, even her head.

"And what exactly is it that you get?" I asked, turning on her light and taking off the blanket.

"That you like Jerome!" Finally! She finally got it!

"Well it took you long enough!" I said laughing. "Good night!" I said and buried myself in my blankets, still a little bit scared of what was going on in the cellar.

The next chapter isn't yet written out so it may just take a while because I have all-county rehearsals from 3-8 every day this week and I don't get back until 9 and then I have to do my homework so this is going to be a rough week for me! ANYWAY please review and I only take CC *constructive criticism for those of you who do not know….it is not cream cheese.*


	10. Chapter 9: The Party

Ugh this is crazy. I haven't been able to update because of midterms and drama at school every night, and now out of all the people who used to read my story, Izzi is the only one left :[ I really hope you guys come back. But on a happier note, here is the newest chapter of House of Genies.

**Izzi's POV**

Well this week has been interesting so far. I've met all types of people. Mysterious, funny, mean, creepy, nice, braniacs, sporty jocks, and the pretty people. Fabian and Nina are the mysterious people, Alfie and Jerome are the funny ones, Patricia is mean to me just as Mick predicted, Victor is really starting to creep me out, Trudy and Jen are both so nice to me, Mara is the braniac, Mick is the jock, and Amber and Gabi are the pretty people. Otherwise known as they love all types of makeup and fashion.

But today was Friday, the day that I had been planning for since Monday. I, Isabella De La Rosa, was going to throw a party. Yes, with music and dancing and all of that good stuff. I tapped my pen on my French notebook as Mrs. Andrews was explaining a project. I had French before my free period, which just happened to be the last period of the day, which was also the period I was planning part of the party with Jen. It's not like I really had to listen! I was leaving on Sunday anyway! Just then, the bell rang. And let me tell you, I couldn't have been happier. That was, until Mrs. Andrews called me over to her desk.

"Izzi, may I have a word with you?" Sure Mrs. Andrews, it's not like I have a party to plan or anything. "Yes Mrs. Andrews?" "I just wanted to say that you have been a great student. I want you to have this." She handed me a huge French textbook. "It was mine when I was your age. I figured that it would mean as much of a great deal of importance to you as it did to me." "Thank you so very much Mrs. Andrews…" I said fake enthusiastically. I walked out of her room still carrying the textbook.

I ran to the student lounge as fast as I could. I learned that there were a lot of people in my free period, and if I didn't get there soon enough, there would be no seats left. I walked in to see Jen, Jerome and Lucas talking. Lucas….he was so amazing. I looked and prayed to god that there was a seat next to Jen. And I'm looking, and I'm looking…. It looks like my prayers were answered.

"Hey guys!" I put my bag next to me and sat down. "Hey!" They all said. Jen asked me if we could let Lucas and Jerome in on the plans for the party. I said that it was fine. The more heads we have working together, the better.

"And everyone will bring a date. Almost like a mini-prom. I say we invite everyone in our grade BUT Amelia Pinches, for Alfie's sake of course." I said. "Sounds great." Jen said. Just then the bell rang. "See you guys later!" I said. "Yeah, same." Lucas said and left with me. _Perfect, _I thought. "So, Lucas about the party…would you want to, erm, go with me?" He stared at me. _Great move Izzi…_ "Sounds like a plan beautiful, see you later." He picked up my hand and kissed it, leaving promptly after, making me stunned. I need cute clothes…NOW!

**Jen's POV**

Once Izzi and Lucas left, Jerome and I walked together in a slightly awkward but kind of comfortable silence. "So…" Jerome said causing me to look at him. "So..?" I said back. "So Jen, about tonight, would you mind to, erm, be my date?" I looked at him shocked. "Only as friends of course! Don't worry!" Right, only as friends… How could I be so stupid to think he would actually want to go on a date with me?

"That sounds… great Jerome." I tried to show fake enthusiasm. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable then we don't have to go together." "NO! I mean, hehe, no I'm fine, I'm just thinking about those sounds we heard coming from the cellar and I'm still wondering what Nina, Fabian, and Amber are doing up in the attic." Nice save Jen, nice save. "Oh, yeah we never really got to talk about that, did we?" I shook my head. "Tomorrow night, we'll follow them wherever they go. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way." Jerome took my hand in his and gave me a reassuring smile. "Wonderful."

**Getting Ready For the Party!**

"How do I look?" Izzi asked me as I finished putting on my lip gloss. She was wearing an orange-pinkish ruffle dress with a heart necklace and slouchy boots (A/N: Link is in my bio). "Really pretty. Lucas will love you; well, not that he doesn't already!" "What do you mean?" "Can you really not see it in the way he looks at you?" She shook her head. "He even told us that he likes you! If I was a guy, I would date you! Not trying to make this awkward…sorry." "It's okay!"

"So what you're trying to say is that it's kind of like you and Jerome?" "NO! Not at all! He just wants to be friends…" "Yeah, that's what you think." "I don't just _think_ that. He asked me if I wanted to be his date to the party-""OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU?" "Can you let me finish? Thank you. But then he said that it was only as friends, as if it was obvious." "Jen, whether or not he's admitted to himself that he likes you, I don't know. But whatever feelings he's hiding will most likely come out tonight, I mean, look at you."

I turned around to face the full-length mirror. I was wearing a floral spaghetti-strap dress, a heart necklace, and black flats (A/N: again, the link is in my bio). I had curled my hair and put a goldish-metallic eyeshadow on. I looked pretty, but what was Izzi thinking? No way on Earth did my best friend Jerome Clarke like me. Or did he?

"I'm gonna go downstairs, people have already started arriving. See you soon?" Izzi asked me, plunging me out of my thoughts. "Yeah sure." I just need a couple more minutes of prepping. I am going to be Jerome's date after all.

**Jerome's POV**

"Listen up Alfie, there are going to be girls there, so you have to dress to impress!" I said. "Why are you telling me? You're the one who's madly in love with Jen!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Alfie that is true, but I'm warning you because nobody will want to date a guy who goes around wearing an animal mask like Amber and Mick's party a couple of weeks ago." "But it might work! You know, like Jacob Black! Amber loves him!" I rolled my eyes. Alfie has a lot to learn.

"That might be, but trust me, it won't work. Take my advice and dress in your best party wear. Just not a tux." Alfie just stared at me as he took clothes out of his closet. "Ok! I know! I'm not stupid!" I started walking out the door. I noticed Alfie look around and then take out an animal mask. I poked my head back in for a second. "No." I said simply with pointing a finger at him, before promptly walking out. Tonight's the night Jerome.

**Jen's POV**

I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I saw Jerome dressed in his green and white striped shirt with a vest. He looked really cute and I might not have said anything, but my eyes could not hold back any feelings. Well, they did say that your eyes were the windows to your soul. Oh no. Now that small smile was creeping up on my face. Jerome and I blushed a faint red that was very noticeable. "Jen…You look, wow." I giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Jerome." "Shall we?" He asked. I laughed and said, "We shall!" and with that we linked arms and walked down the stairs to the party.

**Jerome's POV**

Wow, she looked beautiful! Her eyes looked me up and down, and a small smile crept up on her face. She must've noticed that I was looking at her, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. The same happened to me. We walked down the stairs with our arms linked. We separated after that. She went over to Gabi to talk about her to something, and I went over to Alfie to help him with girl troubles. Turned out he needed much more advice than someone telling him not to wear and animal mask.

**Izzi's POV**

When I first started walking downstairs, I saw Lucas talking to Fabian. I fixed my hair and walked down, only to trip on the last step. Smooth move Izzi, real smooth. I fixed my hair and dress and walked over to Lucas. "Hi." I said with a small smile. Lucas turned around. "Wow, Izzi, you look, gorgeous." Lucas was wearing a checkered button-down shirt with jeans. He looked amazing. "Do you want to dance?" "Sure." I took his hand and we stepped into the lounging room together where the couches had been cleared to make a suitable area for dancing.

A couple of minutes into dancing, Lucas stopped me. "Look Izzi, I know I've only known you for a week, but I think I'm in love with you. I haven't been able to get my mind off of you since the first day I met you. And now I think this is way more than needed." Lucas took my hand in his, before softly brushing my lips with his own. Wow..

**Jerome's POV**

About an hour and a half later, I found Jen again. "So." I said, hoping that it would start some kind of a conversation. I nervously put my hands in my pockets. "So," Not exactly the kind of conversation I was wishing for. "Listen, Jen." Here it goes. This was my moment. "I just wanted to tell you-" I was interrupted by a loud door slam. Victor walked through the door angrily.

"What is going on here?" Victor asked angrily. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Victor. "Everyone who doesn't live in this house, get out! Did you hear me? Get out! NOW!" Everyone walked out. We started to walk upstairs but then, "And just exactly where do you think you're going?" Victor asked. We all walked back downstairs. "Now, which one of you did this?" Victor asked, putting emphasis on the word you and this. I pulled Jen next to me and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She looked at me, blushing.

"I said, WHO DID THIS?" Victor yelled almost blowing my eardrums out of my ear. We all pointed at Trinity because we didn't want Izzi to get in trouble, and nobody even _likes _Trinity. Victor pointed a finger at Trinity. "YOU, come with me. All the rest of you, go to bed!" Nobody moved. "Did you hear me? I said GO. TO. BED!" Everyone ran to their rooms.

There goes my chance of telling Jen how I really felt. Maybe it's better she doesn't know. It might be a little awkward. You know me and her dating. No, what am I saying? Jen will go out with me, I promise you. I'll find a way sooner or later.

YESSSS the chapter is finally done! I'm gonna miss writing about Izzi though :[. Anyway! The new chapter will be up sometime next week. Meanwhile, check out my Peddie (that's Patricia and Eddie for all of you peoples who did not knowww.) video on youtube! Just search up Peddie- ever since we met. BYE!


End file.
